The invention relates generally to pinball or rolling ball games. Specifically, the invention relates to a device for capturing a rolling ball on a game playfield.
Pinball games comprise a game cabinet having an inclined playfield mounted therein for supporting one or more game balls. Various play features are mounted on the playfield for engagement with the game ball, which is controlled by the player using pivoting flippers that contact and project it. Ball locks are devices which capture and store a ball on the game playfield for later use in the game. A locked ball may be released when a player, while playing another ball on the playfield, accomplishes a predetermined sequence of game objectives to release the stored ball. Ball locks thus function to provide multiple ball play in which two or more balls may be played simultaneously on the playfield for increased game action and scoring.
Pinball games derive their appeal from the novel construction and arrangement of the play features which make the game exciting and challenging. Furthermore, since game challenge decreases as players become more skilled at the game, it is necessary to provide new game features and arrangements in order to maintain player interests and satisfy the needs of the pinball market.